xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Brazel
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Brazel *Nationality: Spanish *Sex: Male *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown *Occupation: President of a consortium *Height: 1.80 m *Weight: 70 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobbies: Unknown *Hates: Unknown Brazel is the right hand of the President of the Cult/Science Organization SHINE, collaborating closely with him but also making great suspicions rise. SHINE has a key role in the struggle between the CRD and the Fung family. Having been the first one to "Awaken" during the "First Baptism", Brazel gathered important information on the CORE, including a super secret formula to accelerate the "Awakening”, which he stole from the CRD. Brazel is aware that time will come for a "second impact", and only then he will reveal his true intentions: to destroy Humanity. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' CORE Hybrid (presumedly) *'Energy:' Chaos *'Membership:' SHINE Brazel has the power to create energy out of chaos, that looks like dark fire or blood, also he seems to have the power to infect people with crimson and absorb their bloods or spirits. Brazel is one of the most powerful CORE Hybrids, and probably the first one to awaken. He turns into Crazy Brazel during the Second Impact, by absorbing more CORE. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE WILL BE FILLING THIS SOON! Command Normals *'Scissor Hand (手刀绞杀): → A' Brazel turns round and attacks with a hammer hand. You can cancel any succesful or blocked cross normal move into this. In turn, you can combo this command move into any special move or supermove after that. *'Second Chance (第二击): → B' Brazel hops a little in the air and attacks forward with his front knee. For that brief moment, Brazel's considered to be in air, so you can cancel it into any air special move. If Despaired Breath is done this way, it will attack instantly. Specials *'Dream Nightmare (梦之魇): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Brazel crouches a little and rises his hands to make a shaft of chaos energy to cover him. Works as an anti-air, gives Brazel limited invincibility, very quick start-up, great priorty and practically not recovery at all. The D version lags a litle and doesn't hit a crouching opponent. *'Despaired Breath (绝望吐息): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D (also in air)' Brazel seems to perform a regular hop with a somersault, but as he lands, he performs instantly a dashing kick. Pretty deceptive, and most be blocked low. When done in air, Brazel immediately descents in vertical and performs the dashing kick. *'Dark Wind Into Mist (黯风化雾): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Brazel rushes forward and performs a rapid cut infused with evil chaos energy. If it hits, it knockes the opponent away. A version reaches about a half of the screen, while C version 3/4 of the screen. While vulnerable on the run, the move is pretty quick and safe on block. *'Blood Moon Halo (血月之晕): ↓ ↘ → A / C └─Mourning (喪): → A └─Datura (曼陀罗): → B └─Spirit Drink (魂饮): ↓ ↘ → C' Brazel waves his arm around his waist, creating a red cut of energy. This could be taken as a short-ranged projectile and protects Brazel from standing normals; however, it's weak against ground attacks. Very little start-up, it's pretty safe to block, and you can follow-up with several options. If you press → A after Blood Moon Halo, Brazel will attack with his other hand and release a full-ranged chaos sphere that works as a projectile. This move's pretty quick to come out, quick on the move, and while does good damage, it doesn't knock the opponent away. If you press → B after Blood Moon Halo, Brazel will instead spin, step a little forward and perform a descending axe kick. This kick is an overhead move, that launches the opponent upwards and allows you to juggle with any move, including Supers. It takes a little start-up but it's very safe on block. If you press ↓ ↘ → C after Blood Moon Halo, Brazel will move forward in a quick strike to the opponent's gut. It works as a blockable throw that absorbs the opponent's blood restoring Brazel a little life. In the end it will blow the opponent away. It has a little start-up, and very short reach. Supers *'Burglary Spirit Sonata (窃灵奏鸣曲): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Brazel will shout "¡Disfrútalo!" (Enjoy this! in Spanish) and he will move his hand releasing a chaos geyser on front of him. This energy pillar has a diagonal trajectory and it excels as an anti-air move. Great priority, and Brazel is completely invincible as the move comes out. *'Death Sonata (死亡奏鸣曲): (MAX) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Brazel will shout "¡Alma de viento!" (Soul of the Wind, in Spanish) he will quickly move his hand away and a triple chaos pillar. It works as a full-screen attack when done in the edge, insane priortiy and Brazel is invincible as the move comes out. As farthest the opponent is from Brazel, more chances of dealing complete damage. *'Desperate Impact (绝望冲击): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Brazel punches into the ground shouting "¡Impacto Desesperado!" and a column of chaos energy will surround him and ascend upwards. Excellent option as an anti-air or to do on an opponent trying to cross-up, incredible priority and damage, and Brazel's completely invincible as the move comes out. *'Endless Despair (无尽绝望): (MAX) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Better version of Desperate Impact, has better range and deals more damage. Otherwise, the properties are the same. Hidden Esoteric *'Chaos Polar Vortex (混沌极漩): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Brazel shouts "¡Arrodíllate!" ("Kneel before me!") and thrusts forward in a quick move covering 1/2 the screen. It's an unblockable grab; if it works, the background will be covered by chaos energy and Brazel will absorb the opponent's blood, dealing a good amount of damage and recovering a little part of his own lifebar. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Brazel_1.jpg ab749f3d3cc712e3108c799992b6ee5a_2.jpg blz.jpg 1368068021_-1719592020_27131_imageAddr.jpg =External links= ---- *Brazel's official profile page *XD-Central: Brazel Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:SHINE Category:EVA Hybrids